the REAL life of harry potter
by potters pupil
Summary: Harry, Malfoy and fang in the forbidden forest, Harry non human, AU go's through all years of Hogwarts eventual Harry Tonks light romance, maybe Ron and Ginny bashing. also if I get any thing wrong I am not English.
1. Chapter 1

**so! hello my first ever attempt at righting! so this will be fun, or at least I hope it will well I hope you enjoy it! thank you!**

 **also I got to tell you I don't own harry potter if I did I would have harry and Hermione at least or something I mean why ginny, I mean come on!**

 **alright it starts out with harry, fang, and Malfoy in the forbidden forest. also** _these are thoughts **,** **and these are other languages or shared thoughts.**_ **ok I'm done. TO THE STORY! AWAY!**

* * *

"hey Malfoy do you see that up there?" said harry. "what! where potter." " right there. how's this I will go check it out and you go get hagrid and the others" suggested harry.

"fine potter." he said with a little fear in his voice. he then got up and stealthily ran away as fast as he could with fang close behind him.

harry then crawled to where the things he saw where. when he got there he saw a unicorn and a black shadowy figure lurking over the struggling unicorn, and did the stupidest thing in his short life. he pulled his wand out of the pocket of his cloak and picked up a big rock and hurled the rock as hard as he could at the shadowy thing. the thing turned slowly toured him and slowly started moving toured him.

when it had turned around harry could feel the dark magic role of this thing in waves, it was like he was felling air born hate, and when he looked where his eyes should have been all he could see was a black cloth stained silvery from the unicorn blood.

it was almost to him when he heard running like hooves.

 _maybe another unicorn._

and just as he finished his thought a brown horse jumped over him and stood between him and the thing then he saw it wasn't a horse it was a centaur.

 _woah._

as the centaur leveled his bow at the thing it moved back and more running was heard but it sounded less like hooves and more like feet.

"it must be your friends harry potter." said the centaur.

at those words the dark thing ran off almost as fast as Malfoy. the centaur turned and looked at harry. " hello mister potter my name is Firenze its a pleasure to meet you."

"hello sir. sorry but what was that thing?!" said harry in a concerned/anxious voice.

"can you not guess mister potter." Firenze said in a way that was not a question. "who else would drink the blood of a unicorn? do you even know the properties of its blood?"

"yes I do, the lengthening of a life, but at a cost to the soul of the drinker sir. by the way call me harry." he said in an off handed voice as his eyes took on a far away look in his eye.

Firenze had a taken aback look on his face. "why do they all do that" harry said as his eyes snapped back into focus as he saw the look on Firenze's face.

and again he looked taken aback. "mister potter-" "harry" he said firmly with a fire in his eye. "alright harry its just that with magical creatures wizards tend to be less than the best manners if you under stand mister- harry."

"I see." he said with another weird look. "by the way that was Voldemort wasn't it sir"

"yes it was harry." he said with a weird look of his own. "do you think that the unicorn will be ok." harry asked "I think so harry she and her baby will be fine."

"baby?!" he asked/demanded in a surprised voice. "yes baby." he told harry in amused.

"woah I didn't know she was pregnant she doesn't look like it" harry said. "no she doesn't yet does she?"

"well should we do something to help her." he said. "no harry she will be fine in a day or two maybe more at most a week." Firenze said in an almost smug voice.

"oh, ok, thank you Firenze, it was nice to meet you."

he once more looked taken aback. "thank me for what mister potter." he asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"for saving me of course, and I told you to call me harry" he said.

"sorry harry, thank you for the most polite conversation with a human ever. but I believe I should be leaving I'll take care of the unicorn."

as he said that the unicorn stood up and looked at Firenze and it looked to harry that they were having a silent conversation.

"harry, the unicorn wants to talk to you, tell her you give her permission to enter your mind if you wish to speak to her."

"oh." he said "that was what you were doing."

"yes it was harry." Firenze said

"alright then" harry said as he stole himself to the presence that almost as soon as he said the words."

 ** _"hello harry my name is arlen thank you for saving my baby boy and I. we or at least I owe you a life debt. and I name you unicorn friend. I will visit you_** **_in a few days to repay my debt and my child will not owe you anything._**

 ** _"hello miss arlen its nice to meet you mam. what do you mean a life debt? I didn't do anything to save you I just did something stupid cause I didn't want something so beautiful to die."_**

 ** _"of course you did! you saved my life and their is no way to get rid of a life debt unless I save your life or I give you something as valuable or more so."_**

 ** _"there must be some other way."_**

he was almost begging her.

 _ **"one but it involves my death and maybe my child**_

her voice was very upset and a little angry.

 ** _"well then what would you give me then cause I will not let you or your baby die without a fight."_**

harry said with a fire in his voice and in his eyes.

 _ **"I will visit you in four or five weeks harry. stay safe. or at least stay alive."**_

 _ **"I can only promise to stay alive cause trouble has put a big target on my back. so i'll see you soon arlen. goodbye."**_

 _ **"goodbye harry."**_

"good bye Firenze see you later." harry said.

"good bye harry, i'll take care of arlen, and I will tell hagrid what happened, but I will emit some of the story, like the life debt among other things." Firenze said

"thank you Firenze see you soon maybe." harry said.

"alright, but let me at least walk you up to hagrid." Firenze said.

"alright sure thank you, but what about arlen." harry asked.

 _ **"I will be alright I will wait here for Firenze."**_ _ **"you sure?"**_

harry asked _**"**_ _ **yes I'm sure."**_

"alright then, Firenze lets go." harry said as he sighed in defeat. they started moving off toured were the now much closer and louder foot steps of his friends. about 45 seconds after they left arlen, harry's friends came through the bushes and saw harry and Firenze and they all stopped with hagrid a little slack jawed.

"arry you alrite." hagrid asked. with a little menace towerd Firenze. "Firenze." hagrid said with a slight nod of greeting to him. "yeah hagrid I'm fine Firenze here saved my life." harry said.

"oh" hagrid said with relief and a little confusion. "what is the look for hagrid?" harry asked. "harry." Hermione said. "you do know that usually when a wizard and a centaur cross paths anywhere one of them dies. or both."

"yeah Hermione I know" harry said without any surprise. "then why didn't you run!" ron and Hermione said at the same time. "because he jumped in front of thing trying to kill me!"

"oh." they both said. harry snorts. "yeah 'oh'." then Firenze says. " hagrid lets talk I will tell you what brave harry here did to save not one but two lives." everyone looked at harry weird. "what?!" "who did you save harry."

"not who." Firenze said. "but what." and again everyone looked at harry funnily. "and I say again, WHAT." harry said/shouted. "nothing, nothing." they said in a dejected voice.

as hagrid and Firenze walked out of ear shot so Firenze could explain what had happened Malfoy said "what potter cant even go on detention with out getting attention probably you'll leek it to the prophet or something am I right potter." and he topped it off with a sneer.

"no one will no what happened if I can help it. and it WILL NOT be in any paper unless you tell them Malfoy." harry said a little angrily.

hagrid came back without Firenze and said. "alright lets ge back to the castle." "hagrid." Hermione said "where is Firenze?"

"OH e ad to go hom." hagrid said

* * *

 **(back at the castle.)**

* * *

"hello mister potter, the headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office, about what happened in the woods." the professor/deputy headmistress said in a tense voice. "of course professor, I will be right up." harry replied.

(five minutes later.)

harry was walking to the headmasters office when he remembered he had forgotten to ask if the password had been changed. _"oh well nothing I can do about it now."_

as harry continued to the gargoyle he was thinking and hoping that it would let him through. he didn't even notice he had been standing in front of the gargoyle for about three minutes until the gargoyle said. "excuse me are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in."

"I'm guessing that the password isn't the same is it?" harry asked. "nope."

"oh." harry said with a sigh of defeat. "don't worry kid you've got an appointment so you can go on in." "oh thank you umm, do you have a name, or what?" harry asked.

the gargoyle looked slightly surprised. "nope, no name, no one has asked me that question in almost 2000 years, not even the headmaster." he exclaimed. "really?" harry scoffed. "well that's just not right I mean, that's just disrespectful!"

"oh yeah, I no they treat me like a thing!" he exclaimed again. "well your going to be late see you in a few minutes then, I will let you go up now." he said as he moved out of the away.

"ok, see you in a few, then." harry said as he was walking past.

harry walked up the stairs, to the headmasters office door.

he was about to nock when he heard an. "enter." from inside.

* * *

 **sorry about that but I have been working on this for about three days killing myself to finish this, and I've learned that a cliff hanger is always good.**

 **any way I hope you'll come back to read more it'll be done in a few days if I kill myself again, so, see you later maybe?**

 **just so you know I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. I hope you all think it gets better like I hope it will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok! chapter two. ok. alright** _this is thoughts_ _ **this is other languages or shared thoughts. blah blah blah. I also got to tell you I don't own harry potter and all that junk and I hope that I hope you like chapter 2 and thank you all for your reviews!**_ **thank you for reading. ok if I made any spelling or other kind of mistake please review and tell me what you think I could do to make this story better. ok? alright BACK TO THE STORY! ( I hope you like it?)** **AWAY!**

* * *

"enter"

"hello professor." Harry said nervously. "hello Harry. how are you?" Dumbledore asked him in a slightly concerned and grandfatherly voice

"yes sir. I'm fine sir, nothing much happened that needs to be discussed professor." Harry said still nervous.

at this Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and said. "really Harry? from what I've heard. does that mean that you didn't meet a centaur or save someone's lives today mister potter?" Dumbledore said in a mock stern voice. (in a good way!)

Harry hesitated a moment. "yes sir I did, Firenze, the centaur, sir and I did save the lives of to something not someone sir."

"what do you mean Harry, something not someone?" Dumbledore asked a little confused as he furrowed his brow.

"I mean it was a creature sir not a person." Harry explains.

"oh I see Harry, my boy would you mind explaining more Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry. " I would actually sir, I would if you don't mind?" Harry said/asked. Dumbledore sigh's. "alright Harry, but if anything is the matter please tell me. alright Harry?"

"yes sir" Harry said relived that he didn't have to lie to the headmaster by telling him the story he had made up on the way here. "thank you for not pressing me sir." "no problem Harry as long as you were not hurt on school grounds you don't have to tell me, even if I would prefer to know, but its your business

Harry." Dumbledore said. "again thank you sir." Harry said.

* * *

( short time and a pleasant conversation later.)

* * *

"hello again Harry, how was your meeting with the headmaster?" the gargoyle asked. "fine, thank you for asking." Harry replied. "by the way would you mind if I suggested some names to you?" Harry asked this time.

the gargoyle looked shocked again, witch Harry found annoying. "y-yes thank you Harry go ahead." the gargoyle stammered. "alright, what kind of name would you want?" Harry asked. "i don't know I never really thought about it."

"how about Goliath?" Harry asked. "hmm." the gargoyle thought about it for a moment. "yes I think that will work yes that will do very well." he said. "ok. hello Goliath, my name is Harry potter nice to meet you sir." Harry said.

"hello Harry potter nice to meet you." they said to each other. "I'm sorry but I must be going or I will be late for curfew if I stay much longer Goliath, good bye, see you later then." Harry said goodbye.

"alright then Harry, goodbye thank you, and see you later." Goliath said as Harry walked away.

on the walk back to the tower harry kept thinking of all the things that had happened that day. (if you look back at ch 1 you'll see it was the same day.)

as he walked into the common room he was ambushed by a flaming red head of hair and a bushy head of brown hair. "Harry what happened with Dumbledore!" Hermione cried. "nothing much just had a small talk about what happened and my school work and stuff." Harry said with a shrug.

"Harry James potter what did the headmaster say "Hermione said sternly "really Hermione, that's it." harry said. "really." he said again as she gave him a scathing look.

"alright lets all just go to bed and talk it over tomorrow, ok everyone?" Ron said in a small voice. "ok with me." harry said. "fine." Hermione huffed.

* * *

 **three weeks later.**

* * *

Harry and the rest of the Herbology class (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.) were heading out to the greenhouse when they heard a winy and the all turned and saw a unicorn that was bounding toured them all but Harry was wondering why it was there and he said. "sorry but I have to go." Ron and Hermione looked at him funny and just nodded.

Harry then nodded back and ran toured the unicorn and all of the girls started to tell him to stop, but Harry ignored them and kept going and all of the girls (including Hermione.) stared at him a little slack jawed as the unicorn started to run toured him.

"hello Arlen, how are you and the baby?" Harry asked as all the girls and guys jaws dropped as he greeted the unicorn. "hey!" Harry said. "you guys are going to be late for class aren't you?"

that seemed to at least jar Hermione out of her shock as she started to run off and get all of the teachers and Hagrid. (and probably all the other students.) **_"hello Harry, how are you doing and to answer you we are fine but she is going to be born soon and I talked to the elders and I found a few ways to pay a life debt, but we found out that there for sure are two life_** _**debts on us, and as unicorn custom we have to pay each life debt a different way per unicorn, also, anymore unicorns you save have to pa a different way."**_

"well what are they then, Arlen?" Harry asked. **_"well, one of the ways that are the easiest, which is one of the ways we will repay you is, that you and I have to exchange blood which, will also help with the second form of payment."_** she explained to him.

"what! but what about the 'whoever drinks the blood of a unicorn is cursed' thing?" Harry furiously whispered to her. ** _"that's only happens when the blood is taken, it has much different magical quality's, like longer life span, healing, and more."_**

"healing? like what? will it heal stunted growth and that kind of thing?" Harry asked a little hopeful and excited. **_"yes, I believe so, but why?"_** she asked him back confused. "because lets just say I don't have the best relatives, ok, and please don't tell any one." Harry asked/begged her.

 ** _"WHAT!"_** she screamed in his mind, or at least he hoped it was in his mind.

 ** _"why has no one done anything about this, in my people it will mean instant death to harm a fowl, is that how it is with all your people?"_**

"no! of course not but, it happens a lot more than it should though, and no ones done anything about it is because of a certain headmaster Dumbledore." Harry whispered to her again.

 _ **"why would he not let you leave?"**_ she asked as she tried to calm her fury. Harry sighs. "because of a few certain wards that can only be had with a blood relative of my mother and they were the only ones alive." Harry explains.

"but we're getting off track, aren't we, so what is the other ways the life debts can be paid?" Harry asked. _**"**_ ** _oh, as I was saying before, that the blood exchange would help with the second form of payment is that, my child will become one of your familiars, and yes I said one of, because for the first time in a century, their will be a wizard with more than one familiar, as you already have one, I believe that your owl, Hedwig is your first familiar."_**

"oh." Harry said in a shell shocked voice.

 ** _"also one more thing, you have to help me deliver my baby, and come up with a suitable name."_** she said as the professors and Hagrid as well as most if not all of the student body, with Hermione in the lead of the professors.

Harry then walked up to the professors, and Harry said. "hey Hagrid, professors." as they stopped and stared as Arlen followed Harry. "err, ello arry?" Hagrid asked/said.

"Hagrid do you have some kind of place for Arlen to give birth to her baby?" Harry requested. "err, sure I guess arry, we ave a stable, if that's ok with the, unicorn?" Hagrid asked.

 ** _"sure, Harry, its better than the forest I suppose."_** she said. "alright." Harry said.

 _ **"my baby will be coming in a day or to, Harry."**_ she told him. "alright, Arlen I'll be there." Harry said in a low voice to her."


	3. The last for now

**Hey Guy's sorry about this but I been busy. I don't think I can finish this story right now. I will get back to it but as a rewrite. I'm sorry again and hope I can finish this better that I started now I will get back to fix it. But I'm gonna try a different story right now. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
